College Life, Realizations, and Relationships
by RoryAceHayden147
Summary: When a tragedy makes an emotional Rory and she has to go to college, who will be there to help her through her break downs? Will two friends realize that they have strong feelings for eachother or will they never admit them? RoryxLogan Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my first chapter of my first Gilmore Girls story. I just put up a Twilight story the other day so if you read for Twilight look it up! It's called "Defrost". Hope you enjoy this chapter of the story! Read and Review! Tell me what you think!**

~^~*~^~

"This is it Rory! Your new home! Wait! Picture! Picture! This is a special moment in my baby's life, we need a picture to document it!" Lorelai shouted in the hallway of Durphy Hall. She looked over at Rory and didn't like the way she was positioned. "Rory! Why don't you move over to the door, and make it look like you are unlocking it, getting ready to go in!" she demanded.

"Mom!" Rory whined. "Can't I just actually unlock it and stand the way I am?" she asked hopefully.

Lorelai pretended as if she was pondering this idea but already had the answer. "Nope! Now hurry up! Come on we don't have all day! Oh! Don't forget, make it look candid!"

"Hey! I think I've seen this tree before!" Rory sighed and continued, "We've been through this already. I can't make a picture that I know is going to be taken look candid. Do you remember our earlier conversation back at the house?"

Lorelai looked at her baby. Wait! No! Rory wasn't a baby anymore! She was a young college woman, who was about to be on her own for a long time without her mother for the first time. At this thought Lorelai's eyes grew teary.

Meanwhile Rory was looking at her mom waiting for a response and when she didn't get one she took matters into her own hands.

"Mom! Focus! Let's get a move on! I want to get everything situated before I graduate!" Rory said.

"I'm sorry, I just zoned out there a little bit! Okay! Open the door please. I'm ready now!" Lorelai replied.

Rory opened the door to the dorm and looked around. She saw a fancy living room set that was not supposed to be there. She walked over to it and saw a note on the table.

_Rory,_

_These are just a few things I thought you could use to make your stay here more comfortable. Look in your bedroom too! I left a couple of surprises there for you!_

_Enjoy!_

_-Emily Gilmore_

Rory only got more curious as she walked to her new bedroom. She opened the door and noticed immediately that, in the place of the Yale provided furniture was a king sized bed, very fancy and expensive bed-side tables, dresser, mirror, among other things. She had a top of the line stereo system, bookshelf with some new books, which she assumed were from her Grandfather, and some dressy articles of clothing.

There were many other things in the dorm but she didn't take enough time to fully take them into account because she started freaking out and ran to find her mother.

"Mom!" Rory yelled to her mother who was by the car gathering boys to help take their things into the dorm.

"What!? It's not what it looks like!" Lorelai rushed to try to explain about the boys but Rory interrupted her.

"Grandma was here! She took over my dorm!"

"What?" Lorelai shouted.

"She was here in my dorm and decorated it herself!" Rory yelled back.

"Excuse me. I have to go reason with the devil," Lorelai said as she took out her cell phone and dialed her mother's number.

Rory turned around and saw that the boys were still standing there waiting. "Um… yeah. Sorry about that. My mom tends to get a little carried away with things. You don't have to help us carry in my things, we will manage," Rory said awkwardly.

The blonde haired boy walked up to Rory and said, "We don't mind. It's only a few minutes worth of work. Colin and I can help you. I'm Logan Huntzberger by the way."

"I'm Colin McCrae," the brunette said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rory Gilmore. Well technically Lorelai the third but that would get too confusing. Grab whatever you can. My dorm number is 314." Rory stated as she grabbed a few boxes and made her way to her dorm.

(*~*)

Meanwhile, Lorelai was talking on the phone with her mother and wasn't very happy with the outcome.

"What do you mean you thought you would do something nice for Rory? This isn't her mom! She doesn't fit in to the high society scene. She doesn't want to! If she wanted this she would have asked. Or at least you could have."

"Lorelai! I will not be spoken to like this for giving my only granddaughter a gift that could be used an uncountable amount of times. She deserves this! Rory could very well want a part in society if you gave her the chance! But I guess we will never know because you never have asked her if she wanted to be a part of the Hartford high Society or not. I will not take this from you Lorelai! I am your mother and I demand your respect at the very least!" Emily countered.

"Well mother I think that I will show you some respect by not saying anything to you because right now I have nothing nice to say. Goodbye for now and see you on Friday," Lorelai answered.

She hung up the phone before her mother said anything else and tried to calm herself before she made her way back to her daughter.

Oh man, was Friday going to be a long night!

***

**A/N: That was the first chapter of the story! I hoped you liked it! Please review! I will update soon!**


	2. Disclaimer

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry but it's not a chapter yet! I forgot a disclaimer!**

**So here is the disclaimer for the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gilmore Girls! Everything belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino and that other guy who appears in the later seasons! Once again I don't own it! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took a day later than I said to update this story! I updated another story and had a ton of homework to do. Of course school was cancelled today so it was rather pointless. **

**Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed this story! I really appreciate it!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!**

***

Rory and Lorelai stood out side of the Gilmore estate on Friday night waiting for one of them to ring the doorbell. "Rory! It's your grandmother! You ring the bell!" Lorelai complained.

"Mom! It's you mother! You do it!" Rory retorted.

After about ten minutes of procrastinating, Emily opened the door and scolded both of the younger Gilmore girls. "What are you two doing out here?! How long have you been standing here debating who's going to make your presence known? Seriously Lorelai this is a little ridiculous! Come inside and get your drinks! Dinner is about to start!"

They walked into the foyer and gave the maid their coats. Lorelai whispered to Rory, "See I told you, you should have rang the doorbell! Now she's going to go on a rant about this incident. God, another thing to deal with tonight!"

"Well if you would have rang it, we could have avoided this too! It's not my fault!" Rory whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" Emily questioned.

"Oh nothing, mom!" Lorelai answered.

Emily handed Rory and Lorelai their drinks and walked into the dining room. All of them sat down at the table ready to begin a long night.

"So Rory did you enjoy the things I left for you in your dorm room?" asked Emily.

"Um… Sure grandma they were… nice," Rory hesitantly replied.

"Mom, she doesn't really want them. I mean they are nice and expensive, but that's just it they are too nice and expensive. She doesn't want the extra attention. She doesn't want her roommates to think that she owns everything so that she can use it whenever she wants to, no matter what the others are doing. She doesn't want to be a snob! They will always think that they need to ask permission to use anything!" Lorelai explained.

"Precisely, Lorelai. That is what they should have to do. It is Rory's stuff and they should always ask before using someone else's things," Emily countered.

"Rory, I think I have a book you would like to read. Why don't you come with me to my study and look?" Richard asked.

"Sure grandpa. That sounds like a good idea," Rory replied knowing that there was going to be a showdown between her mother and grandmother.

***

Lorelai and Rory left the Gilmore estate that night, exhausted. Lorelai turned to her daughter and said, "Sorry kiddo. I tried to fight, but I lost way before it even started."

"It's okay mom. It's not your fault grandma is so persistent."

"I know but I feel bad that I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Well I guess I will just have to live with it."

"Guess so. Sorry."

"All right mom. I better get back to school. I have a paper due on Monday and an article for the newspaper due tomorrow. I have to get to work. I don't want to do a crappy job!"

"Yeah, okay. See you soon Hun. Love ya!"

The two Gilmore's parted ways to go rid themselves of this horrendous night.

***

It was Saturday and Rory was working on her article for the Yale Daily News, when a knock interrupted her concentration.

Rory opened the door to find a blonde haired girl with some bags standing there. "Um… hi! I am Stephanie Vanderbuilt. I am your new roommate."

"I didn't know I was getting a new roommate. Oh well, come on in. I'm Rory Gilmore. Do you need some help carrying your things?" Rory asked.

"No. I have some people already taking care of that," Stephanie replied.

"Okay. Your room is over there, first door on your right." Rory was once again interrupted but by a phone call.

"Hello? Oh hi grandma. What am I doing on the fourteenth? Nothing that I know of. You're what? Okay. I will be there. See you then at 6:00. Bye." Rory hung up the phone and stared at it like it was the most evil thing in the world.

"Hey Rory? Why are you staring at the phone like it needs to be punished?" Stephanie asked.

"My grandma called and said that she's throwing a party on the fourteenth. The worst part is that I have to attend and she's making me get ready at her house! I better prepare myself for a long night full of torture."

***

**A/N: That was the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! It took me a while to write because I totally winged it. I have a planned story of this, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted to in the beginning so I am changing it. Please review and tell me what you think! Suggestions are always welcomed. Au Revoir! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I know nothing much is going on right now, but it will start to pick up soon!**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Keep it up! It keeps me motivated! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the characters, not the show, not anything! ******

**Read and Review! Thanks!**

***

"Really? Well I have to go to a party too! Want to go dress shopping later?" Steph asked.

"Sure. Hey when is your stuff getting here?" Rory asked curiously.

"It should be here soon. You never know with the boys. They could take all day, depending if they get sidetracked or not," Steph replied.

Just then three guys walked through the door. Two looked familiar. The third one wasn't familiar, but they all seemed to be good friends. Rory realized that two of them were the two that helped her move in, Logan and Colin. "Hey Steph! Where do you want all of your stuff?" Logan yelled.

"The room over there is fine!" she yelled back. "After you drop it off, come out here and meet my roommate!"

"Okay!" all three replied.

The three guys walked out of Steph's room and into the living room. They still haven't seen Rory yet. "Okay Steph! Where is your lovely roommate?" the exotic one asked.

"Guys, this is Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is Finn, Colin, and Logan."

All of the guys' heads popped up. Colin and Finn glanced at Logan, who was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! I see you guys got roped into carrying more boxes!" Rory said while laughing. She got up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Well this one wasn't as surprising. We knew this one was coming. Yours, on the other hand, was a little spontaneous!" Logan replied.

"So I assume you guys met before?" Steph asked.

"I only met Colin and Logan. I didn't see Finn before today. By the way Finn, it's nice to meet you!" Rory said as she walked out of the kitchen with her coffee.

"Rory and I have to go dress shopping! She has to get a dress for a party her grandmother is having soon. I have to get one, too!" Steph said.

"Really? Well good luck shopping with Steph! You'll be there for ages!" Logan stated.

"I'm used to it. My mother takes forever in stores!" Rory said.

"Well, Steph we have to get going!" Colin said.

"Thanks for the help!" Steph said.

"Bye Rory," Logan called from the doorway.

"Bye!" Rory replied and went back to the couch to finish her article.

"Logan seemed to like you," Steph stated.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Rory stated honestly.

"Yeah, just be careful. He is a big player. He has a long line of girls waiting for his attention. I just don't want you to become one of them. He doesn't treat them in the best way he could."

"Look, I just met the guy a couple days ago. I know you don't really know me, but I would never stand to be in a relationship like that. I wouldn't be able to take it."

"Okay. So when do you want to go dress shopping?" Steph asked.

"Right after I am done with this article."

"Which will be…?"

"Now."

*******

"So what about this one?" asked Steph.

"No. I don't like it."

"Come on Rory! Pick a dress already!"

"Fine. Blue or red?" asked Rory.

"Blue! It will bring out your eyes!" Steph replied.

"Okay what about this one?"

"No. **This **is the one for you!" Steph replied

"Hardly! It will make me look like a slut!"

"No it won't! Go try it on!"

"But..!"

"No buts, Rory! Just go try it on!"

"Fine." Rory walked into the dressing room and put on the dress. She walked out and went to the mirror. Steph came behind her with a smile on her face. Rory couldn't believe it. The dress formed to her curves perfectly. It was midnight blue and was strapless. The dress went down to her knees and clung to them. The top of the dress was curved around her chest. The dress looked as if it was water. It was made out of really soft and smooth silk that had a shine to it. It made Rory look amazingly beautiful.

"See? I told you it was the one!" Steph jumped up and down with excitement. She had already found her dress in the last store they were in. "Just think. With heels to match, this dress on you would kill any guys with just one look. They will be drooling all over you!"

"I highly doubt that. I never see anyone I like at these parties anyway. Why should I care if all the guys are drooling over me?" Rory replied.

"Just you wait, Rory. One of these days you will like one of them and then you will care. Oh, you will care what they think! Just you wait."

***

**A/N: There was chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! The drama part should come up soon! And so will the party! I can't wait to write that! Please review and tell me what you think! Suggestions are always welcomed! Au Revoir!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long! I have been busy with school. **

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed and have been reading! If you just read, please send me a review! I want to know how you like my story!**

**Is Christopher's father's name spelt like Strobe or Straub?**

**Random question? I know, but if you read this chapter it will make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls! **

***

_The night before the party…_

Rory and Lorelai walked up to the entrance of the Hayden's estate. "So hun, are you ready for this?" Lorelai asked.

"No, but it's not like I actually have a choice now do I?" Rory replied with her nerves starting to take over.

"In the world of society, sorry hun, but no you don't," Lorelai replied solemnly.

"I suppose we should get in their before they think we stood them up," Rory stated.

"Razzlefratt! I was hoping that something would keep us away longer!" exclaimed Lorelai.

"Well, I know someone willing to help," a man's voice answered.

"Chris!" Lorelai shouted.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"They _are_ my parents, plus I thought I should be here too. My parents are very… unpredictable," Chris explained.

"Pssh, a little understatement Chris? They are way more than unpredictable. They are brutal creatures who will stop at nothing to make our lives uncomfortable," Lorelai stated.

Chris gave a look to Lorelai saying that he knew she was right and rang the doorbell. The door opened and the maid ushered the trio in and took their coats. She told them that the Haydens were waiting for them in the parlor and she then disappeared.

The three of them walked into the parlor together not knowing what to expect form the Hayden elders. Francine and Strobe looked up from what they were doing and got up to greet them.

"My, my Lorelai, you look simply elegant in that dress. It's been too long since we have gotten together last, hasn't it?" Francine asked.

"Yes, it has, Francine. We shouldn't wait so long next time. You remember my daughter, Rory, right? It has been awhile since you last saw her too," Lorelai replied with a fake society politeness.

"Why, Rory! You have grown so much! You must be, what, eighteen now?" Strobe asked.

"No. I just turned nineteen last October," Rory replied.

"Oh, my, how time passes! You are in college now I assume?" Francine asked.

"Yes, I have decided to attend college at Yale awhile back."

"Congratulations! Although I thought Harvard was your goal that last time we met?" Strobe questioned.

"It was, but I changed my mind. Time does change things."

"What have you decided to major in?" Strobe asked.

"Rory has been set on journalism since I can remember. She has stuck with that all these years and in currently working on getting the necessary classes to become the best reporter everyone knows she can be," Lorelai stated proudly.

"That is not the profession she should be in if she is to inherit the family fortunes!" Strobe yelled.

Rory, Christopher, and Lorelai looked at each other with surprised and angry faces. "No one told me I was inheriting anything!" Rory yelled, her voice was filled with panic.

"You keep this up and you won't!" Strobe replied.

"Now wait just a second Strobe! Do not speak to my daughter like that! She has done nothing to deserve that and she didn't know anything about any inheritance. Neither did we for that matter," Lorelai defended her daughter.

"It should have been assumed. She is the daughter of the young Hayden and the young Gilmore! What would you have expected of that? She belongs in society and should act like it too! What would people say about this if she goes into journalism instead of business like she should have been?" Strobe explained.

"Dad! Rory should be able to do what she wants. She was raised out of society and she sure as hell wasn't expecting any of this to happen!" Chris yelled at his father.

"What your tone, young man!" Francine exclaimed.

"No! I will not watch my tone! Rory is my daughter and I demand that she has the respect that you and the rest of us know she deserves! She has done nothing to upset any of you. She has gone after her own dreams and goals as she should have. She deserves that! I will not stand here quietly while you put her down just like the last time she was here! She has not disobeyed anyone by doing what she thinks is right for her. She has only done what we, her parents, had asked of her. She needs to be happy with her life unlike being raised in a cold society home! She needs a life! She needs her life!" Chris yelled.

"How dare you! You can not come into our home and talk to us like this! We raised you better than that!" Strobe shouted.

"No you didn't. You raised me worse than that. You raised me to be a person who has no life and had no role in his own daughter's life," Chris said with a loathingly low voice.

"Dad it's okay. I can handle this," Rory tried to calm her dad down.

"No, Rory. It isn't okay. I haven't been there for you like I should have. I should have been there from the beginning. If there is anything I'll ever regret it is that. I should have been your father, but instead I was merely an acquaintance who dropped by on occasion and sent gifts for birthdays and holidays. I should have been more to you but I was not and for that I am truly sorry. I think it's time I left this house now." With that said, Christopher left the Hayden estate in a blind rage more at himself than his parents.

"Well, Strobe, Francine, as lovely as this little get together has been I think it's best if we also left. Good night," Lorelai stated coldly as she ushered Rory out of the large mansion.

Rory and Lorelai got into their car and silently rode home.

***

**A/N: Okay sorry to everyone for the wait! I didn't mean for it to take this long! The next chapter will be the party. Please review!**


End file.
